The Fleeting Firefly
by Ocky-chan
Summary: An organization called The Phoenix Flame has only one agenda and that's freeing their previous Fire Lord Ozai. They want Ozai to go back to being Fire Lord and soon Phoenix King. Higasa is a young assassin, recruited along with other children and her brother. She's doing what she can to survive and protect him, but can Zuko save her or will she be the one to save him? Zuko x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters.

**Pointers**: _'Italics'_ means that the character is thinking.

**Summary**: An organization called The Phoenix Flame has only one agenda and that's freeing their previous Fire Lord Ozai. They want Ozai to go back to being Fire Lord and soon Phoenix King. Higasa is a young assassin, recruited along with other children and her brother. She's doing what she can to survive and protect him, but can Zuko save her or will she be the one to save him? Zuko x OC

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Higasa_

* * *

"Foolish child!" screamed the woman in a dark, large room. The woman was tall with chin-length brown hair, her eyes a deep bronze as there was fire ablaze in them. She was glaring down at the young girl, who lied against the floor with her arms protecting her head. The girl's shoulder shook as her whimpers only annoying the woman further. "Cease your tears; they are do not give me remorse! Now raise, Higasa!" The woman threw her arm up, indicating for the young girl to stand. "I took you from the streets, put rise in your bowl, and clothes on your back. Is this how you treat a woman has been nothing but a mother to you?" The woman continued on, berating the teen.

Slowly, Higasa had placed her small hands against the floor and lifted herself up. Slowly rising to her feet as she stood, her head hung low. Her whole body felt weak, she had already had pushed her limits the night before and now she was suffering from this abuse. However, she had owed this woman her life and so there was no way that she could talk back or speak ill to her. "N-No." The girl stuttered.

"Look at me when you speak to me! Do I have to hit you again?" The woman barked, Higasa wincing from the ferociousness of the woman's tone and the image of being striked again. Slowly, she lifted her up her head and her bright, amber pupils looking at the woman before her. "Are you going to disappoint me again?"

The girl immediately shook her head, her hair clinging to the side of her face due to her being drenched in perspiration. "N-Never." She said, her eyes still looking directly at the woman before her. "I'm sorry." She apologized, knowing that every fiber of her being did not mean it.

The woman sighed and walked towards Higasa, the young wanting to take a step back but remained still. She closed her eyes as she soon felt a hand on her head, "You can go back to your room." And with that, the hand that had given her a pat on the forehead was removed and the woman kept walking forward. Higasa stood there for a few seconds before slowly falling down to her knees, she didn't have to hold back anymore.

And in that room, the young teen had cried to her heart's content; tears stinging her cheek from the small, open cuts that were on them. Finally, she could release her frustrations by the only way she knew how.

**/ Higasa P.O.V. /**

I failed her again. Sometimes I wonder how I have managed to live this far, disappointing Māmā over and over again. She's not my real mother, but she has given me the necessities in life that a mother provides for their child. Her real name was Min, but she insisted that all of us call her mother. My real mother, Lan, had died a long time ago along with my father. They had been killed by this organization: The Phoenix Flame. My mother and father would had loved the new Fire Lord, wanting a reign of peace of this era. But the Phoenix Flame had killed all those who opposed before the new Fire Lord was coronated, but they had taken me and my brother and put us in the organization because we were Firebenders a year after we managed to escape them. They saw us as useful.

The Phoenix Flame was original called the Azure Flame and they had once served under Fire Lord Azulon. Since his death, they had served under Ozai strongly and diligently. They were his skilled assassins, removing those who opposed him. Most of us are just tools, us children being the weapons while the adults had pulled the strings on every operation. We were trained, we were tortured, and we had been through enough pain and suffering than the world had been through in 100 years during our whole lives. Sometimes I feel like we'll never escape and while others are prancing around in peace, we're suffering in darkness.

The job I was supposed to take on was to gain enough information on the perimeter of the large prison that Fire Lord Ozai was being held in. I would be on a mission to release him, which was the main objective of The Phoenix Flame. They wanted to arouse a takeover in which we would kill our current Fire Lord and replace him with the one we had before and let him dominate the world as he intended. Even though Sozin's comet was a long while away, the adults had already made plans on how Ozai would take over the world like they had anticipated before.

I would rather not release Ozai, I had not wanted to see the world turn into ashes and I did not want to serve under him either. I just wanted to take my little brother away from here, so that he could have a normal life but normalcy was far from anything we'll ever get to experience.

The reason why my plan had gone awry was because I did not expect Ozai to have a visitor that night.

**/ Flashback /**

_The moon was full and it was the last day of the week. It was the days were the streets would not be filled, shops closed early, and everything would be dead. Quite and easy to infiltrate, the soldiers that walked among the streets would be slim. Nobody would suspect anything on the last day of the week. I had my cape over my figure, whizzing through the air using my tool and using the tiles of the roofs of the city to make my way. _

_The prison was far, but the route there was an easy one. Most of the time, it was heavily guarded and nearly impossible to ever infiltrate but since it was the last day of the week, I had an easier time. Not only this, The Phoenix Flame had remained a secret for a long time and so there was no need to arouse suspicion. Nobody who loved the current Fire Lord would believe if some people were to tell them there was a group who wanted to release Ozai, not when there were no signs of it._

_The Phoenix Flame had given little, but subtle warnings in which had built their reputation amongst some of the city people who had believed Ozai was a better Fire Lord._

_I had made sure that my footing was steady, quite, and quick. I had reached the side of the building, away from the guards who stood at the front gates. I had reached in my small pack and pulled out my shuko and ashiko, which were irons bands that tied over the hands and feet that made it easier to climb. Due to how old the building was, the claws could easily dig through the wall and make things stable enough for me._

_I took a step back and jumped, the claws digging in the cracks of the wall and I began to scale. I had made sure that I was steady and no mistake was made. Scaling the walls became an easy feat even though it had taken some time to reach the top of the tower, going through the windows were impossible since they were barred. _

_When I had finally reached the top, I had knocked on certain areas to see what was weak and what was not. There was one area which was weaker than the rest, with patience and accuracy, I would be able to remove it. I reached back into my tool pack and pulled out small little bombs. I threw them over the edge where the guards were. _

_In a few minutes, those small bombs would go off and they would be fast asleep. I would have time enough to use the detonating bombs and break away the fragile area of the roof, Ozai was the floor below this and so it made my access to him easier than from coming bottom up._

_Once I placed the detonating bombs, I had moved closer towards the edge and slowly moved down. My chin rested on the roof and I blew a stream of fire from my mouth and the bombs immediately went off. I held on tightly, even though the blast had always made my hands slip but I was lucky today. Soon I climbed back up and jump down from the hole, just to attack the soldier that was on tower watch._

_I had no intention to kill and so I had hit a pressure point, knocking him unconscious._

_My feet soon ran out of the hall and down the stairs, there were guards at those doors and so I had threw another pair of the sleeping bombs. Once they hit the wall behind them, they went off and both bodies fell to the ground. I opened the door and there it was the single cell that belongs to the once powerful man in the world._

_Ozai._

_The man had looked up at me and that's when I noticed how defeated he looked. His clothes raggedy, his hair a knotted mess, and his eyes looked so dull. "Who are you?" The man asked._

_I felt odd, starstruck but I was not in awe of him. But yet, I never imagined that the most powerful man who had ruled most of my lifetime would be in front of me._

"_I am here to help you." I told him, my words genuine even though I really did not want to mean it. "The Phoenix Flame wants you."_

_The man let out a snort, almost disbelieving what I was saying. "I am of no use to them."_

_She hadn't expected that at all. "No, you are. They still wish for you to be Fire Lord, their Phoenix King in fact!" _

"_With no bending? How idiotic. Just get out of my sight." It was true but Māmā told me to bring him back at all costs._

_And so, I came up with a lie. "There is a way to get your bending back without the Avatar."_

_The man looked at me in disbelief, how eyes wide and mouth slightly opened agape for the first few minutes before a serious and stern look replaced it. "Is that so? Then free me by all means."_

_With a nod, I had pulled out my pickpocketing from my tool pouch. Before I could even stick a pin in, I heard a voice coming from the door._

"_What is going on here? Guards! Gather soldiers, someone has infiltrated the prison!" The voice said and I had known things were not going as I planned._

_Who could be here so late at night?_

"_Yes, Fire Lord Zuko." My eyes had widened, I did not imagine Zuko would be here. Did he come to see his own father? From what I had known, Zuko had betrayed his father countless of times._

_What was he doing here of all place? And disguised, he also wore a cloak and his face shielded from view. I had never known what the Fire Lord look like. All I had known was that he had a scar from Ozai. Speaking of Ozai, I looked at him and he had looked at me. "It appears my son has ruined your plans. Go, you will come another day." So, he did not blame me? His son must've not had a schedule of when he had come to visit. And so it was only natural that my plan had been ruined._

_I nodded and put my tools away, but then I remembered the same way I came in would be the only way to get out. The door flew open and here I was, a deer stuck in headlights._

_Before me was the young Fire Lord and his soldiers behind him. "I'll take care of this." He instructed the soldiers, who lowered their weapons upon his command. I made sure my hood had concealed my face, a dark shadow casting over it even though the light of the prison would highlight half of it. "Who are you?" He finally asked._

_I didn't know what to do. "A person who wishes to take the Fire Lord and let his continue his reign." I said, even though my words did not portray my truth but this was what I was assigned to do and say. "The world needs its Phoenix King."_

"_So much for a Phoenix King, he can't even bend." The boy scoffed, looking at his father from the corner of his eyes._

_I took a step back, "As far as you are concerned."_

_His eyes were wide, his mind was boggled now. Soon enough, I had already figured an escape plan. And so, I ran towards them, stopped halfway before they could firebend at me and let out a stream of fire from my mouth. They had quickly shielded themselves but I had already jumped over them and then made my way out the door and soon out the prison tower._

**/ End Flash back /**

Māmā, as you already know, was not pleased when I told her I had not expected Fire Lord Zuko to be visiting Ozai at the time. Since I was close and Ozai knew that I would come back and rescue him, I already proved to have done good enough to manage to not be punished. Now I was on my way back to my room. I lived in the hideout outside the capital along with the other assassins, but I had been ranked enough to have my own room. My brother's room was right next to mine, but he mainly slept in mine because he hated being in this place and we found solace in each other. He was my light and I was his, this world was dark that we lived in.

When I reached my room, I had seen Kohaku sitting on the edge of the bed with a book in his hands

"Kohaku, shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked him but he had looked at me with those bright eyes of his and smiled.

"I wanted to sleep with you and have you sing Ma's lullaby." He said to me.

Kohaku was only seven and I being sixteen. He still acted like a baby while I was transitioning to adult hood even so, we still bonded and sometimes I felt like I would have to take over the role and be his mother instead. I had taken care of him, taken his punishments for him, and held him close. I brought him gifts in secret, told him stories, and had told him that one day that we would escape. I wanted to protect his happiness like our mother tried to protect ours. "Okay." I had taken my hood off, my boots, and my tool belt. I picked him up and lay next to him, his face looking up at me and I giving him a smile. He was the only thing that made me smile these days other than the sun and moon went I had the luxury to enjoy them.

He looked at me with a smile as I gently brushed the side of his cheek, my fingers soon combing his black, long hair as I pressed my forehead against his: _"Sleep my baby, sleep my baby. Dream of somewhere far away. Do you remember still? How I hope you always will, keep the memory of the day the world was born. When you wake up, I'll be waiting; eager for your smile. You've had quite a journey darling, you should rest a while. When you cry, we still rejoice to hear your voice – oh yes, it's true. My sweet Kohaku, please understand how much we love you."_

And just like that, he was fast asleep. His chest rising and falling slowly, his snores so soft. I rubbed the back of my hand against the side of his head, my own eyes falling close. I had hoped that tomorrow was more promising than it was today and the day before.

**/ End Higasa P.O.V. /**

* * *

Morning had come, quite quickly too. And like all benders, Higasa had risen with the sun. Her amber hues had opened to see the orange color of the dawn filling the room, Kohaku was beside her still asleep. She immediately sat up, walking towards the window as she could see the palace not too far and the prison tower. _'I'm sure the place will be more guarded now. It'll be impossible to infiltrate so easily like before.'_ She thought, sighing deeply. How was she going to finish this mission? She would have to wait but how long would Māmā be patient?

Soon enough, the door to her room had opened and it was Māmā. She had looked at Kohaku, the corner of her lips slowly dipping to a frown. "You are still babying him?"

"He couldn't sleep last night. And I didn't want to bother you with something so small, so I sang himt o sleep. Next time I'll send him back to his own room." Higasa said, bowing.

The woman seemed satisfied with the answer. "Good. We have good news to celebrate anyway."

The dark-haired teen had looked at Min curiously, "What is it, Māmā?"

"Princess Azula has escaped the mental institution and will be joining us today." Min said proudly, "Our Princess is really something else, isn't she?"

Inside, Higasa felt her heart stop. Azula broke out of the mental institution? What good was that? How could anything good come out of that? Her eye remained blank, even though her mind was racing. "I haven't heard news as great since this, Māmā." She replied, the woman walked towards her and placing her hands on the girl head.

"She will help you release her father. Who know, she might not even need your help." The woman said, smiling as if her words were something to be happy about. Higasa merely stood, her eyes looking downwards. Nothing good was going to come out of this.

"When will she arrive?" asked the teen as Min placed her hands down at her sides and then walked towards the door, her hands folded.

"This afternoon." She answered, "I expect you and your brother to be able to do as she asks obediently." Min instructed.

"Of course, Māmā." Higasa said, bowing politely. "May I have this morning to myself in the market?"

The woman closed her eyes, thinking about the request. "What is it that you need there?"

"I would like to buy a new sword." Higasa said as the woman nodded. "Fine." And with that said, Higasa had let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that the woman was gone.

She walked over towards Kohaku, her hands moving him side to side. "Kohaku, wake up."'

The child groaned and then fluttered his eyes open, slowly raising his hand to rub his eye. "Higasa…"

"I'm going to the market this morning. Please stay near Gang, okay? He'll keep you safe." Gang had been one of the two friends that she had made in this place. Gang was a year older than her, but when she first came he had been the first to teach her the rules and Māmā's behavior. The other was Nuan, she was the same age as Higasa and she was kind to her the first day, also protecting her.

Both of them had looked out for Kohaku when she was away and they were here. "Okay, can you buy me a meat bun while you're out there?"

"Of course." She said with a smile, ruffling his hair. "Now, remember what I said? And listen to Gang."

Higasa had kissed his forehead and walked out of the room, turning back to look at him as he laid back down and fell back to sleep. For a firebender, he sure did not do well with mornings. She smiled and looked away, slowly closing the door behind her and walked down the large hallway. Her eyes scanned the area, other assassins walking down the hall and conversing. She soon walked down the hall and towards the entrance hall.

The day must've been slow or everyone was busy preparing for Azula's arrival. That seemed more of a logical answer. She finally reached the doors of the hidden temple of the forest and then walked in the forest. Soon, she found the pathway and began her walk.

She always enjoyed the walk from here because she could feel the sun on her skin and gaze at the bright, blue skies. She loved it.

And since it was a forest area, she could hear the birds and other animals, even the cicadas. But there was one animal she had stopped and stared at in the morning, it was the horse-sized deer that would stop and stare. She had named him Mu, everytime she got near he ran away and so she admired him from afar.

Finally, she had reached the gates of the capital and had shown her pass which allowed her in the village. The guards gave her a friendly hello and kind smile, they had known her well. "Good morning, Higasa."

"Good morning Shu and Sei. I'm glad to see you both on duty today." She replied.

Sei had smiled as well, "Something quite dangerous is going on. We're actually not supposed to let anyone in."

"What happened?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Princess Azula escaped the mental institution. We're not sure how, but she did and now the capital is on high alert." Shu finished saying, "But we trust you, Higasa. We'll allow you through."

It had hurt to hear them say that. They trusted her after all she worked for the people who was glad Azula was on the loose. Her eyes lowered, but she continued to smile. "My Māmā wants some fruit for the orphans and so I'm glad I'll be able to do that."

More lies. Shu and Sei had sympathetic expression, "Go on." They both said, allowing her through as she looked at the prison tower from the distance. _'I can never be honest…'_

And with that, she walked ahead towards the marketplace which was still bustling despite the threat. Which was odd to her, would the Fire Lord want everyone in their homes? Safe? Maybe if they had done that I might've made things worse.

She had walked towards an pomegranate stand, looking over the fruits with lustful eyes. Pomegranates had to been her favorite and the next being oranges and then grapes. Before she could inspect one, she had then heard a commotion from behind her.

"Hey! If you can't afford it then put it back!" The man yelled, his hand in the air as he scolded the child, who by clothing was obviously poor.

The assassin looked at the man, scowling. Could he tell that the kid was hungry? She stormed her way over and stood in front of the boy protectively. "He didn't mean it, sir. He's just hungry." She tried to explain.

"So are a lot of people! Don't give him the right to steal!" The big, burly and bald man with a shaggy, brown beard had said. Others watched at the girl gallantly, protected the boy. "I ought to cut off him arm to show him the price!"

Higasa's eyes widened, "No, no you won't!" She continued to stand her ground, her eye aglow. She would not allow this child to be amputated over a petty apple.

"If you don't get out of my way then I'll take your arm!" The people gasped as Higasa reached for her sword, which she remembered she didn't have. A couple of missions ago, her sword was broken. She kept telling herself that she had to buy a new one, it was probably wise to buy one like she told Māmā she would.

Now unsure of what to do, she took a step back. The boy behind had begin her grabbing the fabric of her red, baggy pants out of fear.

Expected the worse, she closed her eyes, her arms stretched out to protect the boy as the man raised his knife in the air, attempting to bring it down on her.

She awaited the pain that would've been inflicted, but she had felt nothing. Instead, all she heard was commotion and the man in front of her groaning.

She opened one eye and saw a boy with shaggy, dark brown hair and a large scar over his left eye grab the man's wrist. "If anyone should learn a lesson, it should be you. I thought this city had become better than this."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I always wanted to write a story like this and I finally came around to it. The first chapter is short, but I promise the next will be longer.

Higasa: The Japanese name meaning "Parasol"

Kohaku: The Japanese name meaning "Ember."

Lan: The Chinese name meaning "Orchid."

Min: The Chinese name meaning "Clever, sharp."

Gang: The Chinese name meaning "Strong"

Nuan: The Chinese name meaning "Warm, genial."

Mu: The Chinese name meaning "Admire" or "Wood."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters.

**Pointers**: _'Italics'_ means that the character is thinking.

**Summary**: An organization called The Phoenix Flame has only one agenda and that's freeing their previous Fire Lord Ozai. They want Ozai to go back to being Fire Lord and soon Phoenix King. Higasa is a young assassin, recruited along with other children and her brother. She's doing what she can to survive and protect him, but can Zuko save her or will she be the one to save him? Zuko x OC

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_Blossoming_

* * *

The man had appeared surprised and then recoiled back. "F-Forgive me!" He immediately bowed, Higasa had turned away and bent down so she was eye level with the little boy.

"Are you all right?" She asked him as he quickly nodded his head. Rummaging in her pocket, she pulled out her money pouch and gave the boy a few gold pieces. "This should be enough to feed you and your family for a month. Please, don't steal again."

The boy gave her a toothy smile and nodded, "Thank you so much!" He cheered and then received a pat on the head from the girl before him. He soon ran and left, and not too far she had seen the boy reunite with what looked to be his mother.

"That was brave of you to do that." The boy behind her said, she immediately turned and looked at him. Her eyes gave him a curious glare, just who was he? He wasn't dressed like he was rich and neither did he look poor.

Higasa felt unsure of what to say, but she went on and spoke. "Thanks. I… I just know what it's like to be poor."

The male frowned, her eyes looking away from him and down at her feet. "Poverty is becoming a problem here."

"Yeah, but it's not that big of a problem as it is in most places. Mostly people that live in the outskirts, but the capital people are better off." She said, her amber orbs now looking at the boy before her.

Why did he seem to care? It wasn't like he was able to make a difference anyway. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Who you are?" She then asked, a bit confused about the boy's behavior.

All he did was smile, just a little, and then folded his arms. "Nothing, nothing." He shook his head as she slightly tilted her head to the side, her brows furrowed. "What's your name?"

"My name? Oh, uhm, my name is Higasa." She bowed slightly; she wasn't sure why she was being so polite. This boy didn't seem so high-ranking.

"My name is…" He paused for a minute, "Lee. Yeah, my name is Lee."

He extended his hand out to her for her to shake, but all she did was stare at his hand and then back up at him. Soon, she had taken it and gave him a shake. "It's nice to meet you, Lee. I'm Higasa. Well, I need to get going. I have something important to buy." Before she could walk away, he had stepped forward.

"Like what?" He asked her in which she surprised her.

"Well, I was going to buy a sword." She admitted truthfully.

The boy gave her a bewildered look, as if shocked she was going to get a weapon. I mean, who would believe a girl so openly admitting to go buying a sword? Then again, most of the girls he knew in his life were highly capable of weaponry and bending. "I know a good blacksmith." He ended up saying, which surprised her.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she gave him a small smile. "Mind taking me to him?" She asked.

He then began walking, she alongside him down the marketplace. Her long, elbow-length bangs that framed both side of her face had moved along with the gentle breeze that flew. She placed her arm over her forehead as the sun became bright and in front of them. "How long have you been using a sword?" He asked.

She looked at him and then placed her arm down, her hand rising to her face as she scratched her cheek. "Since I was about five, my dad taught me before he joined the war and passed away."

Lee hadn't said anything but kept walking next to her. "I lost my mother because of the war." He admitted which made the girl beside him frown.

"The war didn't help anyone." She sighed, "Well, I guess it helped Ozai until it came burning down."

Lee had not said anything as they kept walking. He then stopped at the blacksmith. "Here it is. The man's name is Wei, he's really an excellent blacksmith."

Higasa turned to look at him and bowed, deeply. "Thank you for helping me in the marketplace and escorting me here."

The male merely shook his hand as if telling her that it was fine. "You stay safe. Its dangerous out here."

She looked at him and gave him a nod, "I know." She soon turned and walked inside the shop, but before she had opened the door she had watched the boy walk away. _'He's an odd one, isn't he?'_ She thought before turning the knob of the blacksmith's door and going inside the shop.

She had seen a big, burly man at the counter. He was quite old but probably in his mid-fifties. He was stroking his white beard as his gold eyes remained on the scroll he was reading. Lien had walked towards the counter, her hands still at her side as her eyes look at the man.

She had waited and waited until he had noticed her.

He didn't budge.

"Excuse me." She finally said, refusing to stand idly.

The man soon ripped his eyes away, "I was waiting for you to speak." He let out a husky laugh as he rolled up the scroll and placed it under the counter. "What can I get a little girl like you?"

His words sparked a fuse but she remained calm. "I need a sword."

"A sword? What kind?" He then asked, "There are many swords that I have made in my inventory."

"Is it possible that you could make me one? I want a katana." She said, her hand rummaging through her money pouch. "I have a piece of iron that I would like to be part of it."

There was a flat, broken piece of a sword in her hand and she had placed it on his counter. "What do you want that for?" The man asked, picking it up and inspecting it. "A good, strong katana would take three months to make."

"It used to belong to my father's sword before it was broken. It's the only piece I managed to save." She said, her eyes lowering as she thought about her father. "But I'm willing to wait that long. I am in no rush."

The man closed his eyes, letting out a low grunt. Higasa looked at him, confused at most, but then smiled once she seen his nod his head. "That'll be 20,000 gold pieces." He said.

20,000?! Her eyes widened but then closed. She knew it would be expensive, but that was all she had. With a sigh, she had took out her money pouch and looked at it sadly before placing it in his hand. "Thank you." With a bow, she had left the shop and walked down the street.

Now she couldn't afford to get Kohaku a meat bun. All her money had gone to the kid in the marketplace and her sword. With a sigh, she hung her head low. "Where's the sword?" It was him again.

She turned to see he was leaning against the wall of the blacksmith's store. He soon pushed his back off the wall and walked toward her. "It'll take three months for it to be made. It took all my gold pieces, but it'll be worth it." She smiled, trying to remain optimistic.

"Do you have a job?" He asked as she smiled.

"Yeah, I work at Mr. Wu's Noodle shop." Mr. Wu's Noodle shop was a place she worked in order to create a front in case The Phoenix Flame members should ever be investigated. The adults thought of everything and it was probably the only job that Higasa had loved. Serving people noodles and other delicious foods, she loved hearing the slurping sounds of their customers. It meant that they had brightened another person's day.

"I heard very good things from there." He replied as she soon smiled.

Hearing good things from the noodle shop was always a good thing to hear. "That's good to know. It makes me feel like all my hardwork is paying off."

Then an awkward silence fell upon them. Neither one of them knowing what to say, "Hey… Well, have you eaten anything yet?"

"Uh," She shook her head, "no. I was going to buy a meat bun and save one for my brother but I spent all my money." She smiled sadly, her mind going back to all the money she had spent on the sword.

"I'll pay for it." Higasa's eyes widened at his words, "I have money to spare."

"B-But you musn't! You must keep your money; I am nothing but a stranger." She said, but it went in one ear and out the other.

He kept moving forward, "It's just a meatbun." He said nonchalantly as she followed behind him.

She wasn't sure what to make of his kindness, but she knew it was well appreciated. Kohaku had loved meatbuns, it reminded them when he was younger and they had eaten them with their mother when they had gone to the market. Kohaku did not remember much of their parents but Higasa had remembered too much. Their faces and voices were so clear even though they were very, very far away.

Closing her eyes, she followed behind Lee with short strides. She had yet again upset herself, thinking about the past. Even though someone was kind enough to buy her food, she could only think of things that would sadden her.

They had finally reached a stand that sold fresh meatbuns. The cook was a tall, lanky man with short and choppy brown hair. His eyes looked towards the two, "Welcome to Suron's stand! I serve the freshest food with the most delicious meat!" He said to them.

Higasa looked at Lee, who reached in his inner pocket. "Three meatbuns, but one is to go." He ordered and gave the man three gold pieces.

The man nodded and began to make them as the two waited for their order. "Meatbuns remind me of my mother. When my brother and I use to venture with her to the marketplace, she used to buy them for us." Higasa decided to strike a conversation.

The male looked at her, "Where is your mother?" He asked.

"My mother passed away six years ago." She answered, her eyes looking down into her hands as she fiddled with her fingers.

Lee had frowned, "I haven't seen my mother for a long time. I am not sure whether she's dead or alive."

"What happened to her?" Higasa asked, feeling sympathetic.

"She left to protect me and that's all I really know." He replied as the man had handed Lee two meatbuns and one in a bag.

"Thanks for buying at Suron's!" The man said happily.

Both teens nodded and then walked away from the stand. Lee had handed her meatbun and the one in the bag. She had taken them both and into hers, placing Kohaku's meatbun in her satchel. "I know a good place to enjoy them." She pointed out. He looked at her as she then began to run, "Follow me."

He blinked as he followed her and she had led them towards the park where the huge lake was. She sat under a cherry tree and patted the spot next to her. He looked around and then sat next to her as she took her first bite of her meatbun.

"Why out here?" He asked, eating some of his meatbun.

She looked at him and then swallowed the piece she had bitten. "Because it's comfortable." She quickly answered, "And besides, I like watching the turtle ducks swim around."

"I'm surprised people still watch them." Lee said with a sound that sounded somewhat of a laugh.

"I see people out here all the time feeding and watching them." She replied, her amber pupils staring off at the turtle duck family.

He looked at her and then ate the last piece of his meatbun. She had just finished hers and was staring out at the ocean, "So, where are you from?" She finally asked him, "I mean Ember Island or the Capital? Maybe from the colonies?" Her eyes looked at him from their corners.

Lee kept his eyes on the lake. "I'm from here, the Capital though in the last couple of years I've been traveling the world."

That had immediately sparked her attention. She turned to look at him, her eyes lighting up. "You've seen the world?" He nodded his head, a bit surprised by her enthusiasm. "Where have you been?"

"Just about everywhere." Lee replied, "Most parts of the Earth Kingdom, I even lived in Ba Sing Se for a couple of months. I've been to both the North and South pole, even the Western Air Temple."

The girl was in awe about his journey, but she was also envious. She never imagined she would leave the Fire Nation anytime soon or ever in her life. Māmā didn't trust her with missions far away. "I wish I could travel the world, but I'm afraid I'm stuck here. The money I make isn't enough for travel, especially me and my brother together. Besides, I wouldn't know the first place to go." She smiled sadly, wanting to just forget the whole Phoenix Flame.

The boy looked at her as she fiddled with her fingers again, her toes pointing to each other. She seemed quite childish, but he didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing. "Don't give up on it. You never know when things might work out in your favor."

He seemed quite optimistic, didn't he? Higasa looked at him curiously and then towards the lake. "I guess you have a point. I'll never know until I try." The corner of her lips jerked up in a smile, her eyes closed.

They enjoyed each other's company for a few more minutes; the silence now comforting then it had been awkward like before.

Neither one of them wasn't sure of what to think of one another, but Higasa hoped that this was the start of a new friendship.

"I should be going." Higasa stood up, Lee soon standing as well. She placed her hands behind her, still holding onto the bag with the meatbun tightly. She looked down at her feet, slightly kicking her foot. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Lee. Thanks for buying this meatbun for me and showing me to that blacksmith."

He waved his hand, brushing it off. "Its fine, really."

"I hope we can see each other again. You can always look for me at Mr. Wu's Noodle Shop." She said with a smile, he giving her a small one of his own.

"That's the first place I'll look." Lee said.

With a wave of her free hand, she began walking away and towards the village gates while Zuko stood and looked at the lake.

Today was a good day.

**-/ - / -**

Higasa had made it back to the Phoenix Flame hideout and she had made sure that she wasn't watched on the way back. She looked around to see that she had come back in time; everything was still being prepared for the former Fire Nation Princess. What more had to be done? She hadn't know, but she could say that this place had looked majestic than it did doom and gloom like it usually had. The first place she went to was her room and she had seen Kohaku wasn't there, which could mean he was in his room or he had chores today.

Immediately she had walked down the hall and then up the stairwell, the boy's rooming were two flights up since they didn't want them anywhere near the girls. However, that didn't stop most of them though. Many of the children of the Phoenix Flame had found love, she wish she could've said she had as well. When she had reached his hall, she had seen her younger sibling and few other small ones scrubbing the halls floors.

She quickly went over to him and bent down. He stopped scrubbing, his eyes looking up at her. "Did you get it?"

She handed him the bag, his eyes lighting up and a smile on his face. He immediately opened the back, digging his hand in and eating away at the meatbun. She wondered why he was so hungry; he should've had breakfast this morning after she left. "Kohaku, did you eat breakfast?"

"No." He shook his head, his mouth full. "Māmā said that we can't eat until tonight. We can't also eat if the floors aren't spotless."

Higasa clenched her teeth, looking around to see the hungry eyes of the others. Just what did that woman think? Working on an empty stomach? They might pass out! If she had known, she would've saved her money for her sword another day and brought them all meatbuns.

Her brother than wiped his mouth using his sleeve. "You need to get going, Māmā said she was expecting you."

Higasa nodded and then stood, "Don't push yourself." She said as she left the hall and down four flights of stairs to the lowest floor which held both Māmā's room and her office. If she was expecting you, she was expecting you in her office. When she had made her way to the room, she had seen the woman sitting at her desk with a scroll in her hand, her eyes carefully reading the paper.

Everything in the room was decorated with red, black, and gold which were notable Fire Nation colors. Higasa had closed the door behind her and walked towards the desk. She bowed, "Māmā, I am here as you requested."

The woman had looked up from the scroll and gave her a once over. "Where is the sword you went to buy earlier?"

"I decided to have a sword made. It'll take three months." She explained, the woman nodding her head understandingly.

"Azula shall be here in an hour, but I want you to be surveilling the prison tower perimeter. You have to count how many guards have increased." The woman said, Higasa nodding her head.

"Is that all, Māmā?" She asked as the woman, placed her scroll down. "No, that is all."

With another bow, Higasa had exited out of the room.

**-/ - / -**

"Nephew, you have been gone longer than I expected." said the voice of the infamous Dragon of the West.

The Fire Lord had just come in and immediately shook his hands to all the things the servants offered. Water, towels, snacks, and everything else they thought would befit him since he went out. Once he sent them off, he looked at his Uncle. "You told me I needed a break and so I toured the city under disguise. It's work." He replied.

Iroh smiled, "What did you do?" He asked as the boy seemed to stop walking, his dark golden eyes softening. Iroh had noticed, but decided not to speak on it in hopes of his nephew telling him what transpired during his short trip.

"I see that poverty isn't much of an issue. My father had kept our people well off, but that's only in regards of the capital and big places like Ember Island." He said as he folded his arms, letting out a sigh. "Even some of the working people have such a nasty temper, I had to stop one man from cutting a girl's arm off."

"Oh my." Iroh said, surprised. "Was she stealing?"

"No, a little boy was. He didn't have the currency to afford an apple and was going to steal it, but since the girl had tried to protect him the merchant was ready to make her pay for the boy stealing." Zuko explained, heaving a sigh at the end of sentence. "Luckily I had seen or else it would've ended much worse."

Iroh nodded, "And what happened afterwards?"

"She ended up giving the boy some of her own money so he can afford something to eat for a while." He answered.

The older man nodded as if expecting his nephew to continue. "What?" Zuko said, confused.

"She didn't know you are the Fire Lord?" His uncle asked, surprised.

"Not at all." Zuko shook his head, "So, I just told her my name was Lee."

The older man squinted his eyes but then a smile came across his face, his eyes closing. "Do you plan on seeing this girl again?"

The Fire Lord arched one brow, unsure of what his uncle was hinting at but somewhat guessing. "She's a friend, Uncle."

"A friend? I see." Iroh then walked past him, Zuko growing irate.

"Don't get any ideas, Uncle!" He said as he walked after him, "She's just some girl I met."

"That you plan to see again." Iroh smiled mischievously, "It's been three months since you've last seen Mai. It is time you move on. Sometimes it takes many loves to find the one you are destined for." Zuko stopped walking, letting Iroh's words soak in.

He looked towards the giant windows of the hall and walked towards them, looking over most of the city. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. Mai will come back, she always did." Even he seemed to doubt his words.

* * *

It was the next day, the sun was brighter and the air held such a cool breeze. Higasa had to work today, but that was great for her. She had spent half the night surveying the Prison tower, which she could only conclude that security became tighter and she doubt they would be letting up anytime soon. They would need a distraction. Azula had come to the hideout in which everyone had to bow at her feet. Even though many had said she lost her mind, she was completely unstable. She didn't see it, the girl seemed as calmed and relaxed as ever, not once had she lost her cool but maybe this was a font. Higasa didn't know, but what did know was that she didn't trust this whole idea. Maybe once Ozai was released, he would be able to keep her temper to a minimum. Even though she wished neither of them to be free, she had no choice but to accept this turn of events.

As she made her way to the noodle shop, she had seen that it just opened and there were people waiting in line. Well, today was going to be busier than she expected. She opened the front door of the shop, hearing the chiming bells.

Everyone turned to look at her, sighing of relief. "We're so glad you're here on time." Mr. Wu said as she walked towards the counter.

Mr. Wu, his real name being Jun, was a relatively young man and the noodle shop was his family business. He was twenty-four years old and had chocolate brown hair that ended in his shoulders but was kept in a low ponytail. His eyes were a golden bronze colored and shaped round. He had somewhat feminine features, which a lot of girls seemed to like and his skin appeared flawlessly bronze.

Gang had looked at Mr. Wu and then at Higasa, "You'll be making waitressing today." Everyday Higasa, Gang, and Nuan had changed shifts but Jun had always worked on the noodles but there was one person who worked with him. Another person who worked in the shop was Shin. Today line up was Gang making tea, Nuan helping Jun, Shin at dishes, and Higasa waitressing.

Higasa would much rather work at tea or with Jun, but since she was more of a people person out of the others except Nuan, she didn't mind the job. "Okay." She said with a salute before going to the back with Nuan so that they could put on their uniforms.

"Where did you go yesterday?" The girl asked, Higasa taking off her clothes and folding them neatly in the lockers. Nuan was probably the only girl Higasa was friends with in the organization, she was kindest one out of the other females in Higasa's opinion. The others seemed so competive for Māmā's attention, where those two weren't.

Nuan had long, dark brown hair that cascaded down her back and to her hips. She usually kept it in a tight braid over her shoulders with long bangs that had stopped just an inch below her thin eyebrows. She had beautiful golden lemon, asian-shaped eyes like Higasa's own and high cheek bones, but mostly everyone praised her lithe form and eyebrows.

Higasa always considered Nuan to be a pretty girl, but since she was shy she never really had went on a date with a boy but the girl had obviously liked Gang.

Gang was handsome, probably the best looking person in the organization other than shin. Gang had long black hair that was pulled into a neat ponytail with bangs that parted in the middle of his forehead. He had almond shaped eyes; they were dark maize and had flawless olive-toned skin. Shin had short black hair that ended at his shoulder, but seemed to slick back revealing his pretty face. His eyes were a bit deep set, but a bright marigold. His skin was a cream-colored pale.

"I went to buy a sword but ended up having one made. I should get in three months." Higasa explained, a smile on her face as she slipped her head through the opening of the dress.

Nuan had then button the top side buttons of the dress, "But you must've done something afterwards. You were out for a while, it couldn't have been just a sword."

Higasa then looked away from Nuan, slipping her bangs from out of the dress. "Well, I met a boy in the marketplace."

Her friend's eyes widened, curiosity glossing over them. "What was he like? What's his name?"

Higasa smiled upon thinking about the boy who helped her. "Well, his name is Lee." She was going to leave it at that, giving Nuan a smile before walking out of the back and towards the counter and picking up her notepad.

Nuan had a pout but decided she wasn't going to press her further. She also left the back and went towards the cooking station, taking out noodles and pots while he was fixing up the recipe for the soups.

Shin was at the front door, peering out a the waiting customers. "Shin, what are you waiting for? Change the sign and open the door." Gang said, growing frustrated by Shin.

The boy looked at Gang and then closed his eyes. "Tch, I was giving you guys some time." said Shin as Gang rolled his eyes as the boy changed the sign from closed to open and opened the door, customers running in without a second thought.

Higasa smiled at their enthusiasm, "We need to hire more waitress, don't you think? How can Higasa handle them all on her own?" Nuan told Jun, the man looking over as the girl was steady at working, jotting down orders on her notepad.

"I don't want to hire too many people. I'm comfortable with the people I have here and besides, Higasa is doing just fine." He said with a smile as the girl was now on her fourth, table and telling the customers the day's special and what were her favorites.

Nuan looked at her friend and smiled, "You're right. It's just I've been worried about her lately."

Jun had looked at Nuan and gave her a slight nod. He had known about the organization, Māmā the reason why he had them working in the shop in the first place. The reason why he kept quiet was become he had grown fond of all of them that worked there and he didn't want to put himself, the shop, and them at risk by telling all them. He kept quiet all on his own.

He knew this was there safe haven and he didn't want to take that away from them. Shin had leaned against the wall in the back, waiting for the dishes to be piled up. Gang had been pouring the newest batch of tea, keeping up with Higasa's swiftness at bringing the food and tea to the customers.

Today was a really good working day. When it came to sunset, everything had gone a bit slower which had relaxed them since at night is when things got really booming. Adults would come, wanting to drink a nice drink of sake and coming there with their workers or friends, even with the women they were cheating on their wives with.

It was no anyone's business to get involved, but the shop knew what man was unfaithful or not. The chime of the door opening had gotten everyone's attention except for Higasa, who was cleaning the tables to make sure no noodles or juice had gotten on it. After finishing her last table, she looked up and seen Lee. "You came." She said with a smile as he gave her a slight wave. She led him toward a table and then looked at Jun, "Can I have a break to eat with my friend?"

Everyone seemed initially shocked by her words. Higasa taking a break to eat with a friend? Higasa was the hardworker of the shop and she hardly even taken breaks. For some reason, Jun seemed proud. "Of course. Shin, can you take orders while Higasa is on break?"

Shin nodded and picked up a notepad and began taking orders of the other customers. Higasa had sat down, sitting across from Lee with a bright smile on her face. "I'm surprised you found this place."

Lee looked around and then at her, "All I had to do was ask someone what they knew about the shop and they showed me here." He explained, her head slowly moving into a nod. "Did you brother like the meatbun?"

The dark-haired girl immediately nodded her head, "He ate it in such a hurry." She said, not wanting to tell him why he ate it so fast.

The boy seemed pleased with her answer, "I'm glad I helped." He said as Jun had brought two bowls to them. Higasa looked up, surprised just as much as Lee was.

"This the house special and it's on the house." said Jun, his voice holding such melancholy. He then walked away from the two, both Higasa and Lee looking at each other in surprise.

"I don't have a lot of friends. So, they are just showing you special treatment by bringing you here. Everyone in the noodleshop is like my family, so expect for them to be silly." She said with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head in a nervous manner.

Lee had shrugged it off, a small smile on his face. "I think that's kind of nice. I'm sure my friends would be like that with you two. I don't have friends in the Fire Nation, my friends are from around the world."

The girl's ambers eyes lit up, "Really? Like you have an Eartbender and Waterbender friend?" He nodded his head, breaking his chopsticks apart and picking up some noodles.

"Yeah, one of my friends is a waterbending master from the South Pole. Her brother is a non-bender, but he's an excellent strategist and sword-wielder. Though I've bested him a few times, but he's really good. He also has an eating problem."

Higasa chuckled, "Eating problem? Does he eat too much or too less?"

"Too much. He always has food on his mind; he can never go a minute without thinking about food." Lee went on to say, Higasa smiling.

"What about your Earthbender friend?" Higasa asked, "Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a girl and she's probably the best Earthbender in the world. She can even bend metal; she's the first to do so." Higasa's eyes lit up, "She decided to open up her own school to teach metal bending."

"I'd like to meet her. She sounds cool. The first metalbender." The girl sighed, eating some of her noodles.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Shin asked Gang, leaning so that he was whispering in the boy's ear.

Gang looked at Shin from the corner of his eyes, "I don't know. Why don't you try to read their mouths? You do that with everyone else." The boy said, Shin rolling his eyes. "I know you want to know. You've had a crush on Higasa since she first joined."

The long-haired male paused, looking at Shin from the corner of his eyes. "What gave you that idea?"

Shin grinned mischievously. "I just know these things." And with that, Shin walked away to place the noodle bowls in the dishes while Gang glared at the boy and then looked over to the mysterious boy and Higasa.

Nuan had walked over to Gang, "You alright?" She asked him as he looked away and looked at the girl in front of him.

"I'm fine." His voice clearly showed he wasn't as he walked away, Nuan confused as the boy went to the back.

Higasa picked up a piece of pork nibble on it as Zuko told her his adventure in Ba Sing Se. "My Uncle and I had worked in Pao's Family Tea House. It was a nice little shop in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. The tea wasn't that great until my Uncle started working there and it became kind of famous."

"Your Uncle must make the best tea, huh?" Higasa said after chewing the portion of the slice of pork she ate. "I'd like to try some."

Zuko nodded, "He says its love that makes his tea taste so great. He'll never tell anyone what the real ingredient is." Higasa smiled, "But maybe one day, this week. He's visiting me."

"He doesn't live in the Fire Nation?" She asked, surprised.

"After we worked in Pao's we got our own teashop in the upper-ring called The Jasmine Dragon, so he lives there." Lee explained, eating more of his noodles.

She never imagined a Firebender living in Ba Sing Se, but since the treaty with The Fire Lord and the Earth King, she could imagine now everything was becoming more culturally united. And she worked in an organization to end all of that. "Nothing exciting happening in the teashop? She finally asked.

Lee had looked at her and then down at his bowl of soup, uncertainty on his face. "Well, there was this one girl who became a regular. We even went out a date but that's because my Uncle forced me to."

Higasa tilted her head to the side, "Just one date?"

"Well, when Princess Azula had conquered Ba Sing Se, my Uncle and I left." Higasa nodded her head.

"Oh yes, that's when Fire Lord Zuko came back as a hero. We believed he killed the Avatar, but he was somehow still alive." She said as Lee became quiet on the topic. "The day the celebrated his return, I was too far back to actually see his face. So I don't even know what the Fire Lord looks like, but I heard he's quite handsome." She said.

Lee felt his face flush a shade of pink, clearing his throat and then eating more of his noodles. "Uh, so… You just work in the Noodle shop all day, there's nothing else you do?"

The girl shook her head. "Only thing I need to do is support my brother. I have to pay for his supplies to go to school and so, but I saved enough money for him so that his uniform stays cleans and he has all his books and such."

Lee couldn't help but admire the girl's hard work and ethics. She had placed her brother so highly above herself, like a mother would for their child. "I'd like to meet him one day."

"My brother? You wanna meet him?" She flabbergasted.

"Yeah." He gave her a nod, not bothering to give an explanation why. "I kind of wish I had a close bond with my sibling, but my sister and I can't stand one another."

Higasa frowned, "I see. Well, maybe one day next week or the Summer Festival in two weeks and when you can meet him." She said with a smile, "I always wanted to go."

"The summer festival, huh?" He said, closing his eyes. He seemed unsure at most, but she wasn't sure if it was because of her or for another reason. "I don't mind going with you and your brother. Its just I haven't gone since my mother's disappearance."

Now she had understood what he was contemplating about. She nodded her head, understandingly. "Kohaku and I use to go with our parents too, but we go every year to remember them and have fun. Besides, all I really want to see is the fireworks."

The way she seemed to be so excited by something like fireworks had made him smile. He wasn't sure if it was because her childish expression or how much it reminded him of how he only cared to see them when he had gone with his mother. "I didn't think I would be going this year, but I don't mind going with you and your brother." He finally said, Higasa smiling.

She couldn't wait. Both of them had chatted, finishing off their noodles.

* * *

Once then moon was fully out, showing its third quarter phase. Lee had decided to walk Higasa towards the capital gates. As they walked, Higasa kept her eyes on the stars and hands her hands behind her. "I never got to ask, but how did you like the house special?"

"Probably the best noodles I had in a while." He replied, her smile staying on her face.

"I guess you can say Jun's secret ingredient is love too!" She teased, both of them laughing. "I wish I knew how to make it like him, but he would never teach one of us."

He looked at her and then followed her gaze to above them. "Well, sometimes it's best some things stay a mystery. Enjoy them as they are for the moment because once you learn its secret, you might not like it."

Both of them looked away from each other, their eyes lowering upon those words. "Yeah, you do have a point there." She said, feeling guilty almost.

Everything became silent until the gates. Both guards bowed at Zuko, but he shook their heads at them. By the time Higasa looked at him, curious to why they bowed he was just standing there. Then she remembered, he was rich so he must have been the child of a nobleman which meant they showed him respect. "Well, Lee. I'll see you next time you decide to visit the shop, right?"

With a nod and wave, she watched as the gates open and she walked along the path. He then walked towards the guards, "She doesn't know I'm the Fire Lord, so whenever you see us you know me as Lee, got it?" He informed them, both of them nodding their heads.

"Yes, Fire Lord Z- We mean, Lee." Shu said, both of them nodded. Zuko gave them a firm nod before turning and walking away, glad that his cover wasn't blown.

As Higasa was walking down the path, she had seen that same Deer-Horse again, it had stopped and looked at her as it chewed on some grass. She walked over to it slowly as it made no sign of moving, once she was close enough, she had petted its head and it accepted her warm hand.

Instead, it leaned forward into her touch. "You know, I think Mu is a nice name for you." She said to the Deer-Horse, as it let out a neigh-like sound and followed her back to the Hideout.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I always wanted to write a story like this and I finally came around to it. The first chapter is short, but I promise the next will be longer.

Higasa: The Japanese name meaning "Parasol"

Kohaku: The Japanese name meaning "Ember."

Lan: The Chinese name meaning "Orchid."

Min: The Chinese name meaning "Clever, sharp."

Gang: The Chinese name meaning "Strong"

Nuan: The Chinese name meaning "Warm, genial."

Mu: The Chinese name meaning "Admire" or "Wood."


End file.
